


Baking Gets Distracting

by NerdlingMitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdlingMitch/pseuds/NerdlingMitch
Summary: Originally posted to my Tumblr account June 2013Someone requested Sam baking for Gabriel





	Baking Gets Distracting

**Author's Note:**

> Be kind, I was 14.

Sam looked around the kitchen carefully, checking that Dean really had gone to the bar before grabbing the box mix he’d bought while Dean had been restocking their supply of pain medication, for once purchasing the bulk size bottle of ibuprofen. Sam tilted his head as he read the instructions, pulling out the things he needed.

He rolled up his sleeves, and when he finally had everything mixed, he turned his back for a second - _just a second-_ to get the cake pan. The moment he turned around, he heard the sound of angel wings. Whipping around, Sam was faced with Gabriel. Then he shook his head, sighing with fake exasperation.

Gabriel held the bowl of chocolate cake batter in his hands, and was dipping his finger into it when Sam turned around. Sam shook his head, lips twitching. “So, Kiddo!” stated Gabriel brightly. “Who’s the cake for?” Sam shook his head, went to reply,  then froze. Gabriel had taken a finger full of batter, brought it to his lips, and licked as absolutely suggestively as he could.

Gabriel was internally smirking, though was now giving Sam an innocent look. “Problem, Samsquatch?” Sam shook his head, trying to not stare. “N-no problem,” he stuttered, trying to act like his eyes weren’t darting back and forth to the finger that was back in the batter.

Gabriel held up his hand, bringing it to Sam’s mouth. “Cake batter is delicious,” he informed him casually. Sam wasn’t sure what the fuck happened, one second he was going to bake a cake, now he was suggestively being fed cake batter by an archangel.

“Now, Sam,” continued Gabriel casually. “Your brother is going to be back in about an hour. What do you say we do something with that time?”


End file.
